hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 386
Hypothesis ( , Kasetsu) is the 386th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Theta sits in dismay as Salkov tells her that he tested the spot with luminol where she saw Tserriednich's body, and there was no blood. Theta wonders how much of what she saw was an illusion, and plans to carefully consider what to do next. It's the ninth day of the voyage, and Melody sits in the Justice Bureau on Tier 2. The still-unnamed investigator checks on her, informing her of the suicide note that Keeney left saying he acted alone in the twins' escape attempt. He also tells her that a few of the Princes were so impressed by her performance that they've invited her to their suites. As he asks her more questions, Melody realizes she's being kept for so long to protect her from the dangerous Princes. She asks about the twins, and he says they're also being questioned and that they said Keeney forced them onto the lifeboat. However, he has no evidence to prove or disprove that they were forced or if it was their own idea, so he will continue questioning them. Melody thanks him, and plans to use the time she has to consider her next move. In Halkenburg's quarters, Sumidori, the guard sacrificed so Halkenburg could fire an arrow, lies asleep on a table with a device on his head to monitor brain waves. They theorize that Sumidori's soul has possessed the body of Shikaku, with Sumidori-Shikaku saying that it doesn't feel different from his own body. They then wonder what happened to Shikaku's soul/consciousness, and Halkenburg proposes four options: :# it's gone and Shikaku is dead; :# it's in the body of Sumidori; :# the two souls are coexisting in Shikaku's body; :# it's somewhere (or in someone) else. Halkenburg is determined to find out, and also tells his men that once he talked with his father, he gained the resolve to win the contest and this ability awakened in him. He shares a hypothesis with them, but no dialogue is given. Afterward, he makes it clear that he's not sure if it's possible since he doesn't know exactly how Nen works, hoping to consult an expert to get confirmation. He asks Sumidori-Shikaku if he will do something which is vital to understanding the ability. Sumidori-Shikaku gladly agrees, and Halkenburg thanks him. In Luzurus' quarters, Basho feels another rumbling of aura from Halkenburg's room and worries about how powerful the ability could be. The doorbell rings and Sumidori-Shikaku stood outside as a guard asks him what he needs through a phone and speaker. Sumidori-Shikaku suddenly shouts, "Long live his highness!! First Prince Benjamin!!!", bringing a gun to his head and shooting himself. The guards are stunned, going out to the hallway to see to the body, and Basho feels the rumbling stop. Balsamilco tells Benjamin that Shikaku killed himself, most likely affected by Halkenburg's ability. The two agree that Halkenburg is now the biggest threat, and Benjamin tells Balsamilco to summon Kanjidol from Luzurus' quarters so he can recount what happened to them in detail. In Halkenburg's quarters, Sumidori wakes up tied to a chair and sitting opposite him, Halkenburg asks him for his post and service number to confirm if his soul has returned to his body. At Kurapika's Nen class, he and Bill felt the rumbling of aura, and Bill guesses it was from the Ninth, Seventh, or Fifth Prince. Sakata is unable to feel it since he's not a Nen user, and asks them how dangerous it is. From the way the aura instantly vanished, Kurapika surmises that it was an Emitter attack, which can very easily penetrate barriers but worries most about not knowing who is attacking whom. The class has one week left, and the students are starting to get restless, unsure if the training will actually work. Kurapika decides to move on the next step tomorrow and brings everyone together to introduce Water Divination. He explains that it reveals your Nen type, and since the water changed color and the leaf started spinning, it means he's a Specialist. He singles out one of the female servants, Ladiolus, praising her for being able to produce enough aura to take the test. Babimyna realizes Kurapika's strategy of picking Ladiolus to show that Nen talent is unrelated to gender or physical strength, hopefully causing the others to train harder. Kurapika stresses that one should never disclose their Nen type, so they will perform the test behind closed doors with only him and Bill present. Satobi quickly objects to this, but Kurapika explains they'll be performing the test in a way that requires assistance from him and Bill so they can meet the two-week deadline. He adds that the information on their Nen types is payment for the class and to offset the risk to himself. They have no reason to be wary since the only reason Kurapika is teaching them Nen is to empower them in order to prolong the stalemate among the Princes. He ends by saying that if they're unconvinced by this reasoning, they can quit the class now. Furykov is glad to know that Kurapika is a Specialist, asking Babimyna if he wants to swap with Rihan. Babimyna says Rihan is focusing on Tubeppa's Nen beast after destroying Salé-Salé's, but Furykov says Tubeppa's is refusing to show itself. He asks him about Woble's Nen beast since his report was due yesterday, and Babimyna says it isn't showing itself either, unsure if Woble is too young or if the Nen beast is a counterattacking type. He tells Furykov to stay patient since it's only the first week. In Tserriednich's quarters, Salkov can't believe that the Prince is already working on the Four Major Principles. Tserriednich tells him he's now working on shortening the response time of his Zetsu, and that when he can get to less than a second, the two will spar. Salkov is worried by how quickly the Prince is learning, and Tserriednich adds an offhand comment about having a change of heart, now finding two-faced women cute. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第386話 Category:Succession Contest arc